Breaking in love
by sofia wanless
Summary: Ginny and Draco are breaking in there new love for each other. They do not get very far though.


I do not own Harry Potter or any other character concocted from J.K. Rowling's crazy mind. ;) ( :p :D :o ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch.1: Ginny's 1st REAL year  
  
It was the beginning of Ginny's 4th year. It seemed like it was her 1st normal year because her 1st year she was known as the Chamber girl. In he 2nd and 3rd year she was working her butt of trying to get a good reputation and get over Potter.  
  
*v*  
  
After 1st years were sorted they feasted. Ginny ran with Hermione up to their room in front of the Perfects which they shouldn't have because they had to wait for the Perfects anyway since they did not know the new password. Once the perfects open the passage they ran as fast as they could to see their new schedule. First breakfast then potions next was History of Magic, forth was Muggle Studies, then lunch, fifth was DADA, sixth was divisions, then the second to last class was charms, the class to finish the day was Transfiguration, after that dinner then free time till ten when lights out was.  
  
*v*  
  
Ginny and Hermione went down to Harry and Ron and compared schedules. Even though Ginny knew she probably did not have any classes there except maybe divisions. Ron did but at a different time.  
  
After that Ginny and Hermione went up to their room and talked to the first years comforting and scaring them. At ten the lights were turned off.  
  
*v*  
  
Next morning Ginny was the first awake. She took her clothes and morning stuff, (toothbrush, brush, towel, and etc.), and went down to the bathroom. She showered and did her usual morning stuff and she usually thinks about the homework she didn't finish but it was the first day of classes so they didn't have any homework. Instead she was thinking about how much she wanted her friends in her classes but none of them were. Ginny knew she would probably make friends in her classes but she didn't have much experience since her first two years were spent doing other stuff that did not deal with her social life. After her shower she went to wake up Hermione but she was already up.  
  
"Hermione hurry up I want to get to breakfast early," Ginny said.  
  
"Ok, almost done, why do you want to be there early, anyways?" Hermione replied while finishing up and walking next to Ginny.  
  
"Because Ron and Harry will get there late and I don't want to sit across from them or right next to them," Ginny paused looked at Hermione and continued; "besides I want to see if there is any boys I haven't noticed or they haven't noticed me."  
  
"Um, ok but I hope you know I'm going to sit near them maybe not next to them or across from them, but near, k"  
  
"Fine but make sure they are at least two people away from me."  
  
"Ok," Hermione said as they turned the corner into the hall that leads to the Great Hall. Ginny wasn't looking and bumped into someone.  
  
Draco Malfoy turned around and said to Ginny, "Watch were your going I almost mistaken you for a mudblood." At that moment both girls pulled out there wands and levitated Draco then turned around and left him in the air.  
  
As they were walking away Hermione turned to Ginny, "Why did we levitate him, when we could have done a whole lot of other, better, spells, like turn him into a ferret?"  
  
"I don't know but doesn't Malfoy look HOT this year." Both girls stopped looked at each other looked in the direction of Malfoy then looked back at each other stunned.  
  
"Ginny is that you?" Hermione looked at her worriedly.  
  
An awkward silence fell till Ginny broke it, "um, I don't really know."  
  
Hermione looked at the Great Hall then back at Ginny, "come on lets go before something else weird happens."  
  
*v*  
  
After breakfast everyone went to class.  
  
Ginny mad a few good friends through out the day. But division's class was the class she was waiting for, to see if some of her old friends were in it.  
  
*v*  
  
When she got there she found her sit. She was sitting next to another forth year. And next to the forth year was none other then Draco Malfoy. The teacher, Professor Trelawney, wanted everyone to get acquainted first. Ginny turned to her right and said 'Hi" to her new class mate, "what's your name."  
  
"Oh, it's Jasmine Ichles, I'm in Hufflepuff."  
  
"Cool, I'm Ginny Wesley, I'm from Gryffindor and "Ginny paused "I'm a forth year, what year are you in?"  
  
"I'm forth too, I thought I would be the only forth year hear that's normal, I met some of the other forth years but they are so over achievers," she paused and looked around her, "you wanna meet some of the others people with me?"  
  
"Um, sure"  
  
"Let's start with the hotte on the other side of me." Jasmine said looking in Malfoy's direction.  
  
"Look, don't look at him Malfoy is a," Ginny rose her voice to catch Malfoy's attention so he would her, "mean and bitter person."  
  
"Oh, you don't want me looking at your man" Jasmine laughed, "Besides I was talking about the other guy, Draco's like my brother he is actually my cousin."  
  
"Really," Ginny said then bit her lip then shook her self back to reality. Jasmine saw what Ginny did and giggled.  
  
The girls continued to meet the other kids till class was over. At the end of the day Ginny was pooped so she went straight to sleep. 


End file.
